Sonadow High School
by Candiexoxo
Summary: Shadow is a student who has moved to LA he meets the hot, popular Sonic. Their attraction to each other causes a whole lot of problems, will they get through it? WARNING: YAOI Wattpad: TheOhGee
1. Chapter 1

**Sonadow High School****Chapter 1**

"Wake up, Shadow!"

"Urrgh!" I wish Mum would stop waking me up like this. I've moved town, I think it stinks here. I miss my old school and my old boyfriend. His name was Chris he was the captain of the football team and all the girls were dying for him, but we kept our relationship in secret. But when I had to move we broke up. So after that we moved here, LA. I don't know why, my dad moved from his office in New York to here. The school I'm going to is Trinity High. It's a boy's school. You have to pay tons to get in, since we broke in that way, I did the entrance exam and for some strange reason I passed.

"SHADOW!"

"IM UP!" So I get out of bed and put my uniform on. It's a black polo shirt with the school coat of arms and black trousers. I look like a complete geek. I go downstairs to see my mum, dad and my annoying sister Maria.

"Good Morning, Sleepyhead!"

"Whatever, Maria."  
>"Are you looking forward to today?"<p>

"No!"

"Shadow I hope you are very grateful that you are going to this school because loads are killing themselves to go there. You're very lucky you passed the test!"

"I know!"

"You're very lucky to live here, Shadow. It's got beautiful weather and beaches, make the most of it in your free time." My dad said cheerfully in the car.

"Don't worry, Dad. I will." There are not much cute boys around here, only cute girls.

I finally arrive at the school, it's massive and there are cute boys everywhere! I can't wait to get inside.

"Well see you later, Shadow."

"Bye Dad." And he drove away. I made my way to the reception. It was very modern and there was a woman sitting at a glass desk.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"I'm Shadow the new student."

"Oh! Hello Shadow, we are just printing out your timetable at the moment. Just wait a minute." After 20 seconds a piece of paper came out of the printer, she grabbed and handed it to me.

"Here you go!"

"Thank You."

"We are also sending you a buddy mentor so please sit down, he hasn't arrived yet."  
>"Ok." I sat down on this really nice plush cushion chair. I looked around the room. Then after 10 minutes the door opened and a small, yellow fox stepped in.<p>

"Hello, Tails! This is Shadow."

"Hi Shadow."

"Hi."

"Come with me, the first lesson has already started."

"Ok." Then I left the room with Tails. Then we arrived to the classroom and walked through. All the boys were whispering.

"Silence!" the teacher boomed.

"Shadow, you can sit here." The teacher pointed at a desk at the back. Sitting next to it was a silver hedgehog that was looking down at a book. I walked over to the seat. I looked closer to what the hedgehog was reading. It was a manga comic. He suddenly looked up at me and closed the book.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. Oh you're sitting next to me." He grabbed his bag off the seat to make space for me to sit down.

"So you're new?" he asked.

"Yeah my name's Shadow."

"Shadow, what a cool name. My name's Silver, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." I grinned.

"Do you have a buddy?"

"Yeah it's Tails?"

"Oh him. He's one of my pals. He's the smartest in the class, but sadly a victim of bullies. I'm like his bodyguard." He chuckled.

"I heard that!" Tails whispered to Silver.

"Sorry!"

"Is this school strict?"

"Hell, yes!"

"Oh."

"Don't worry. Just don't break the rules or be cheeky. You'll be fine!"

"Ok."

"Were you naughty at your old school or something?"

"No."

"Right."

I was very pleased to make a new, good-looking friend. When the bell rang me, Tails and Silver walked to our next class.

"What's your next lesson, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Uhh. Music." Crap!

"Don't worry I have that class. You don't have to sing." Silver assured.

"You're singing!" I said.

"Yeah it's class singing, so no-one will hear you." We finally arrived in the music apartment. Crap Crap Crap. I was seriously starting to panic. We walked in the classroom and the teacher was standing there grinning at the students.

"Come in Come in. I hope you've practised the song." He sang.

"Yes!" the boys sang back.

"Sonic's at a meeting, sir!" A green eagle said.

"Thank you, Jet. Shall we begin?" The lesson started the boys were singing using a piano. It sounded all right but that was when I was not singing.

The bell rang again for break. My new friends and me headed towards the cafeteria and grabbed some crisps and sat on a table outside.

"So." Silver said opening his crisps. "How are you enjoying it so far?"

"It's alright." Shadow said.

"Where did you come from?"

"New York." Silver's eyes widened.

"Really that's so cool. There's a guy called Sonic who came from New York he's a proper classic hip-hop guy. Talks like them. He's crazy and hyper. You should meet him, you'll love him."

"He's very popular and he's a prefect." Tails said.

"This guy does sound cool." I said.

"And you know you have to have a neat uniform."

"Yeah"

"Sonic has his top button undone and a small tie. And he has serious attitude with the teachers when he's in a mood. He gets into heaps of trouble."

"Why is he a prefect then?'

"Because everyone loves him. Also the teachers. He may not be a great example, but he is seriously funny and friendly and everyone loves his personality. All the boys are dying for him. Everyone wants to be like him."

"Cool."

"Oh we have our assembly after this so you can see him."

The bell rang and we walked to the hall. The whole entire school was in the hall. And the prefects were sitting on the big stage. But none of them matched the description of Sonic.

"I can't see him." I whisper to Silver.

"They're practising some speeches or something. It's the beginning of the term." Just then two prefects ran up the stage.

I think I can see Sonic. And his top button is undone and he has a small tie. And he is soooooo hot! I can't wait to meet him.

"Can you see him now?" Silver grinned.

"Yeah he's cute."

"Oh. Are you gay?" I blushed. No one has ever asked me that question.

"Don't worry about it no-one cares. But I'm afraid to say that Sonic has already got a boyfriend. His name is Knuckles; he's the captain of the basketball team. And he's got a six-pack and everything.

"Damn!"

"Don't worry about it just wait until they break up. Sonic is a player."

"Attention, Trinity High!" the headmaster boomed. Everyone stopped talking.

"Welcome back to Trinity High. I hope you enjoyed your Christmas holidays. I would like give a warm welcome to the new students who have arrived the school. I hope the other boys will give you all the support you need."

"I will!" Sonic yelped. Everyone laughed.

"Alright." The headmaster calmed the school down. "As I was saying I hope the new students enjoy themselves and if you're worried about anything just ask me, a teacher, and a prefect try to not ask Sonic he'll change his mind after he says one thing."

"Yo! I do not! I just try to improve, man!" The whole school laughed again.

"I was only joking Sonic. To be honest Sonic explains things the best."

"Yeah especially when I found Sonic flirting with a senior." A red echidna said.

"Oooohhhhhhhhh!" The whole school screamed.

"Whatever, man!" Sonic said.

"Silence! Knuckles that was inappropriate."

"Sorry!" Knuckles didn't look like he meant it. After forty minutes of talking and a few occasional laughs after Sonic making a joke or Sonic and Knuckles having a debate about the whole senior thing. The assembly finished. Personally that was the best assembly I'd been to because seeing Sonic sit there giving his beautiful smile and pulling funny faces. I have to admit that Knuckles was very very very lucky to have him.

"Come with me, Shadow." Silver said. I followed him to the stage where Sonic was talking to the other prefects.

"Sonic!" Silver said, tapping Sonic on the shoulder.

"Silver! Yo! Wassup up! How are you, man!" Sonic said giving Silver a high five.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah I'm good! Annoyed with Knux, but yeah… Yo yo yo! Who's this?"

"This is Shadow, he's a new student from New York."

"Holy Crap that's tight! Yo! What's up, Shadow!"

"Hi, Sonic. You remind me of someone from my old school."

"Yeah well we might be cousins!" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Which part of New York did you come from Sonic?" Silver asked.

"The good old Bronx!"

"I'm Brooklyn."

"Sweet! Well I have to go guys I see ya later homies!"

"See ya, Sonic"

"Peace!" Sonic screamed in the hall that made it echo and walked off. Silver and me laughed.

"I told you, you'd like him."

"Yeah you're right."

"Come on before Tails starts to panic being by himself."

Me and Silver catched up with Tails sitting by himself outside eating.

"How long did that take you!" Tails said crossly.

"Sorry I was introducing Shadow to Sonic."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah he's cool!"

"Do you think he's fit?"

"Yeah." I blushed.

"Aw!"

"Shut up, guys."

"Don't worry Sonic and Knuckles are sure to break up soon." But just after Tails said that. We saw Sonic and Knuckles making out in the corner, really passionately. " Ok you'll have to wait a little bit longer." They laughed.

The ball rang again. It's English. We all head towards the classroom and see Knuckles kissing Sonic goodbye. Sonic must be in this lesson.

"Aw! Knuckles you don't have to say that!" Sonic said giggling as Knuckles was kissing his neck.

"But I love you, baby. I see you later alright."

"Ok." They gave each other one last kiss.

"See ya." Sonic whispered in Knuckles ear and then Knuckles walked off. Sonic grabbed his phone and started looking at his texts. His uniform was definitely a match to Tails description. The door opened and teacher stepped out.

"Come in class. Sonic." She pointed at Sonic's uniform. Sonic sighed and reluctantly neaten up his uniform.

"Yo! But I'm not touching the tie!"

"Sonic!"

"Oh c'mon, Miss. D!"

"Sonic please!"

"Oh alright you're the boss." Sonic grabbed his tie and pulled it down.

"Happy?" He said and rushed to the back to sit next to Jet. He must be one of his friends.

"Sonic!" The teacher pointed to the desk at the front. Sonic tilted his head back and sighed. He sat on the chair.

"Alright class settle down!"

"Right have you finished your stories!"

"Yes!"

"Who wants to read their first, Sonic why don't you read yours first!" Sonic rolled his eyes and walked to the very front.

"Once upon a time…" When he finished the story. The whole class was laughing, clapping and cheering. Sonic bowed and sat down.

"Very good, Sonic!" The teacher was laughing too. "Who's next!"

The class had a very good imagination; I really enjoyed listening to their stories. Then the bell rang, I have to admit that I was upset leaving that class.

The last lesson was Maths, I tried to catch up and talk to my new crush Sonic.

"Hi, Sonic."

"Yo! Shadow y'alright!"

"Yeah! Just thought I should say Hi."

"Could you sit next to me for Maths, Shadow?'

"What?"

"I'm really crap at Maths I need someone to help me, y'know what I'm saying."

"Yeah."  
>"Please?"<p>

"Ok sure."  
>"Ah thanks Shadow!"<p>

"You're welcome."

They arrived in the classroom and Sonic and me found a seat sitting next to each other. Then teacher told us to get started. I can see already that Sonic was starting to panic. I helped him throughout the entire lesson and he helped me a bit aswell then the final bell rang.

"Thanks so much, Shadow. You have seriously saved my life."

"Glad to help and you're not that dumb in Maths."

"Yo! Shadow, I failed the entrance exam to get into this school, I had to pay!"

"You're funny, Sonic!"

"Well I see ya around, Shadow" he gave me a quick wink and left the classroom. Oh my gosh he's so hot, hotter than Chris!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well a week has passed since from my first day. I've met everyone at school I guess. But except for Knuckles and some of Sonic's friends. But I guess I could meet him today. I've arrived at school and I'm seriously late! I'm rushing down the corridor and get to the hall for Assembly. I get in everyone is looking at me! Crap! I walked in when Sonic was talking. I sit down practically red in the face. Sonic gave me a secret wink and carries on talking and making everyone giggle as always.

"Sonic, you missed out a very important notice!" The Head teacher said smiling.

"I didn't!"

"You missed out the important event happening in two months."

"Wha..? Oh Crap yes! The Spring party at Santa Monica!"

The whole school except for the new kids like me clapped and cheered. What the hell is going on? What is it some frikin MTV Awards?

"Why are you all cheering?" I whispered to Silver.

"The Party at Santa Monica is like the biggest event of the year! All the schools gather there and party!"

"So?"

"We have a DJ, we have access to all of the beach and the public and not allowed to go in. And we had Usher perform last year, Sonic went crazy and flirted with him, God knows how he managed to even talk to him. He was quite drunk and so was Knuckles. And since there are other schools, Sonic got into a big fight with another guy from a different school because the guy was getting close to Knuckles and Sonic and that boy was arrested by the police and didn't come to school after a week. It was so crazy last year and I hope it's crazier this year." It does sound bloody crazy!

"Oh but freshman aren't allowed. Sorry!" They all looked like they were going to beat up the Headmaster. The bell rang. All us left the hall except for the prefects, who were talking to the headmaster.

We had Science first. I sit next to Jet, one of Sonic's friends he was always talking about Sex, boyfriends and how sexy Sonic is. He has a big crush on Sonic. He has a really dirty mind. I walked in the classrooms and Jet was sitting at his seat reading a magazine (you're probably thinking what I'm thinking but surprisingly it wasn't.).

"Hi Jet."

"Hey Shads! Are you going to that party?"

"Well I'm not sure my parents will let me" I said as I sat down.

"Oh you gotta come, you'll regret it if you don't."

"We'll see." Just as he said that, Sonic and Knuckles walked in, Knuckle's arms were around Sonic's waist. They sit next to each other; that's apparently where they fell in love.

"You know. Knuckles has told me that Sonic is really good in bed."

"Urgh! Jet, I don't wanna know that, thanks."

"What! You'll never know, you might be having sex with him in 3 months!"

"Whatever!"

"What! I'm serious, Sonic really likes you."

"You like him too!"

"Yeah but I'll survive. You could have a really long relationship with him, I can see it."

"Thanks for the kind words, Matchmaker! But Sonic has got Knuckles."

"You don't know what they really like outside school. They argue a lot and they've actually got into real physical fights. And I think Sonic has had enough of him."

"You call him having enough!" I said pointing at the so-called happy couple.

"It's only because they don't want the school to nose in their private lives."

The lesson passed by and Jet was talking about disgusting stories. Then I went to History and then we had break, Music then lunch and then Citizenship. And the bell rang. As I walked to my last lesson. Geography. I thought about something that I never thought would trouble me. I never had sex before. Chris and Me never did romantic stuff like that; I guess he was embarrassed to be my boyfriend. I wonder what it's like. I bet Sonic has done it to loads of other guys. When I arrived in the classroom I saw Sonic sitting with an empty desk next to him with his head on the table. I was going to sit down next to him, but Silver grabbed my arm.

"He's broken up with Knuckles, they had a serious, big fight at lunch."

"Who ended it?"

"Knuckles did. Sonic was really emotionally and physically hurt. We know when to leave him alone. Sit next to me."

The teacher walked in.

"Class find your seats!" Knuckles walked in looking really emotionally hurt as well.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss." He walked by Sonic. He looked at him sadly.

"Come on hurry up!" Knuckles sat down behind Sonic. Oh no. There was nowhere else to sit.

"Right class I won't be teaching you today because I've got a meeting. Mr. Richard will be today."

"Oh no not today." Silver said. "Mr. Richard hates Sonic."

The teacher walked in and the nice teacher walked out. Damn!

"Right class get out your equipment!" the teacher ordered. The class did what they were told except for Sonic who still had his head on the table.

"Sonikku Ferridai! Wake up!" the teacher boomed.

"I am awake." Sonic mumbled.

"Your equipment is not out."

"It's in my locker."

"Well that's an alert give me your planner."

"In locker."

"Don't you carry anything with you?" the teacher face was going red.

"Nope."

"Well you going to have get it. Hurry up." Sonic gave rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. 3 minutes later he came back in with his planner. He threw it on the teacher's desk.

"Did you just chuck that planner on the desk. Come here." Sonic walked over to the desk the teacher looked through his planner. We were already doing our work.

"Right you're getting an alert for missing equipment, another one for chucking your planner and one for your uniform. That equals three alerts that's a demerit and detention." Sonic was starting to lose his temper.

"Are you taking the piss?"

"Get out of my classroom."

"This ain't your classroom!"

"I said get out."

"Ok! I'll get out but I'm ain't coming back in!"

"Yes you are or that is defiance."

"Whatever! You can't tell me what to do y'know!

"Yes I can."

"I can't believe this. This is absolute crap!" Sonic said as he walked out and slammed the door. There was shouting outside. The headmaster was outside.

"I don't care!"

"Sonic you need to calm down. You're a prefect."

"I never wanted to be a bloody prefect!"

"But people love you so they picked you."

"Well they're loving the wrong person." Sonic said calmly.

"Sonic what's happened to you. You're not like this."

"I know I'm not." Knuckles got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom. Everyone in the class ran to the window.

"Sonic you need to stop this now. Loads of people can hear."  
>"Do I look like I care?" Sonic said calmly again.<p>

"I know we had a serious fight at lunch but you can't take it out on other people."  
>"I'm not taking things out on people! They're being unfair to me!"<p>

"Sonic."

"GET LOST, KNUCKLES!" There was silence.

"Fine." Knuckles walked back in.

"Sonic where are you going. Come back this instance!"

"Are you ok, Knux?" Jet said to Knuckles, who was staring at the wall.

"Yeah." He said quietly. I looked at Silver, he looked at me. We both felt very sad that they're relationship didn't work out. But Sonic and Knuckles will find someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weather was very grim the next day. I was walking towards the entrance of the school. I was going to try to talk to Sonic.

"Shadow!" I turned around. It was Knuckles.

"New kid, right?"

"Yeah."  
>"Hi I'm Knuckles. I was going to ask you a favour."<p>

"Oh, ok."

"It's nothing much. I know you and Sonic are friends. I was just gonna ask if you could look after him because he can be very. I don't know how to put this."

"Moody?"

"Kind of. But anyway can you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks Shadow. You are a good guy. See ya." Knuckles is nice. I see he cares a lot about Sonic. It's a shame that they broke up yesterday. I went into the school. I went to my school and heard someone's voice that sounded very familiar. I looked around, it was Silver and Sonic.

"I don't how I can manage another day with him, Silv. I mean he's fit y'know but we just clash all the time."

"But isn't that what makes you two interesting?"

"…Nope."

"Aww, Sonic."

"Whatever."

"I'm sure you'll find someone else." The bell rang.

"See ya, homie." He gave Silver a high five and walked down the corridor. I tried to catch up with Sonic.

"Hey Sonic" he saw me and smiled.

"Hey Shads, y'alright?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm ok." He said, like it was an awkward question.

"What have we got next?"

"I dunno! Do I look like someone that knows?" he laughed. OMG his laugh is so sexy!

"I think we got Maths next." The bell rang. I turned right.

"Shads! It's this way!"

"Oh sorry."

"You're funny." He asked cheekily. He looked like he was flirting with me.

"I guess I am"

"Don't go around acting like that. Knuckles was like that and look at him now."

"Oh how are you about Knuckles."

"It was a mistake to go out with him."

"He seems really nice." Sonic looked at me like I said something really stupid.

"You're obviously seeing the wrong side of him."  
>"Maybe I am, I dunno." Sonic smiled. We both walked inches apart towards Maths.<p>

Maths was so much fun. Sonic is the most funniest guy ever! He did brilliant impressions of celebrities and teachers. And we hardly did any work; I bet the boys thought that we looked like silly schoolgirls giggling at the back of the classroom. Even Silver was looking at us. But I don't care I was enjoying it.

When it was lunch I went up to where Silver and Tails were sitting.

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down.

"Shadow." Silver said immediately. "I know you like Sonic and all but Knuckles is gonna kill you if he catches you and Sonic flirting all the time." I blushed.

'We..We..We weren't flirting." I guess we were flirting. But oh well.

"You really think that Sonic, the most flirtiest guy in the school did not do any flirting with you at all today or any other day?" He looked like he was losing his temper.

"Uh nope not really." I was totally lying. Today he was asking cheeky questions to me and smiling at me all the time. And I swear the other day he was trying to touch my arm. Would you call that flirting? "C'mon, Silver! I mean it's only flirting." I guess that was the wrong thing to say.

"Shadow, Knuckles has beaten up everyone single boy that has even come close to Sonic, because he's a free bird that goes to anyone and starts pecking on them when he feels like it."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. All I'm trying to say is be careful. You don't want to get into Knuckle's bad books." I don't understand he was so nice to me this morning.

"I thought he really nice caring about Sonic and all." Silver looked at me strangely.

"That's only if he's asking you a favour, trust me."

"Or maybe he is a bit high today." Tails added munching on his sandwich.

"Or maybe Knuckles really loves him." Tails snorted.

"Why are they constantly fighting then?" he questioned.

"Clashing personalities I guess." Knuckles walked in the cafeteria and waited in the queue and Sonic and his gang came in and grabbed a table. Suddenly Knuckles went up to Sonic's table.

"You know Sonic it's a shame that you and me have broken up. I know we fight a lot but we have different opinions. All the love we had for each other. All the sex we had. You just gonna throw it away because of one argument?" Knuckles questioned slyly. Sonic looked at him annoyed that he was saying their private business really loudly.

"Well I agree that we had a passionate relationship for a while and I treasure it but I've had enough of you always trying to provoke me!" Sonic got up and walked close to Knuckles, "You'll find someone who can put up with it." And walked away everyone wasn't watching but they did when Knuckles shouted.

"I'M SORRY SONIC BUT I LOVE YOU!" Sonic stopped and looked at Knuckles. "I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SUCH AN ASS BUT I PROMISE I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN. GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE?" He shouted this so loud even the teachers were watching. Sonic just stared at Knuckles in shock and disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Knux." Sonic said and walked out. There was silence.

"Don't worry." Jet said suddenly as Knuckles fell into a seat. "There are loads of other guys."

"Not like Sonic. To me he's beautiful and can never be replaced." Wow! Knuckles sounds like some hopeless romantic, well probably because he's lost his dearest boyfriend. I wasn't like that when I broke up with Chris though, seriously.

"Look Knuckles after school you can come with me and a friend to the mall, ok?"

"Sure, whatever." Knuckles mumbled.

I went to my next lesson and as I was walking down the corridor someone grabbed my arm and dragged me to the corner.

"What the hell are you…" I realised that it was Sonic.

"Yo, Shadow I have to ask you something!"

"What is it?"

"Is Knuckles alright?" Sonic looked really guilty.

"No not really."

"You know why I broke up with Knuckles, don't ya?"

"Yeah of course. He's making a big deal out this."

"I was being a bit harsh. I didn't know he was gonna act like this."

"Don't worry about it, Sonic." Sonic grinned at me.

"Wanna skip this class?" Sonic wants me to skip a class with him?

"Uh sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I never skipped class before and especially with a sexy boy like Sonic. He took me to a out of bounds classroom, it was very messy with cardboard boxes everywhere. Sonic walked in and sat on a big strong cardboard box it looked like it could manage the two of us. So I sat down with him on the same box.

"I come here when I have so much troubles and I don't wanna go to class." Sonic said calmly. "It's quiet ain't it?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"What was he like?"

"He was…nice." Sonic chuckled.

"It's that all?"

"Well yeah. He wasn't that romantic. I think sometimes he looked embarrassed to even be with me. But he didn't want to hurt my feelings cause I'm a loser." Sonic looked at me kindly.

"You're not a loser, Shadow. I'm the loser."

"You must be joking."

"I'm not actually. I'm always getting pushed around by people." Sonic said looking at his feet.

"Why?" Sonic looked at me, he smiled.

"Dunno. I guess I can be passive." That is kinda true Sonic seems to have a soft side, it's really cute!

"You can be pretty fierce and stubborn aswell though, you're not completely passive."

"Not passive in general dummy, I mean when it comes to close relationships." Sonic trailed off.

"I guess I can be aswell."

"You're lying now aren't ya?" Sonic said playfully.

"I'm not!" I said laughing. "You must not be passive?"

"I am." Sonic said smiling.

"No your not."

"I like you, Shadow. You're funny and sweet." My heart was beating faster.

"Aww I'm not fun-" I was cut off because Sonic placed his lips on mine, and we kissed for a minute and we slowly pulled away. "Wow." I said quietly.

"You never take things seriously do you?" Sonic said.

"Sorry I don't mean too."

"Don't worry about it." Sonic said slowly and kissed me again and we started touging and we started kissing more passionately. It was the best kiss I've ever had! The bell rang. We pulled away quickly.

"We should get going to our last period." I said quietly.

"No!" Sonic said sexily and playfully, grabbing my arms. "Stay here with me!"

"Uh….sure whatever!" And made out again for the next hour. I didn't care about being in trouble; I just wanted to be here with Sonic. The bell rang again.

"I guess we should go now." Sonic said.

"Yeah." We got up, we were still holding hands. "Um Sonic do you wanna hang out at Santa Monica beach together?"

"Sure! Anything to be with you." Sonic said seductively and kissed me again. "See ya later." He gave a wink and left the classroom. I stood there stunned. And then I headed to the homeroom and everyone was whispering about me. I felt quite uneasy.

"Where have you and Sonic been?" Silver asked.

"Um no-where." Silver didn't looked convinced.

"Knuckles is going mental about it though. He might kill you if he finds out."

"Why does he care? He and Sonic are over. He needs to get over it!" I slipped out a clue for Silver. Whoops!

"So you and Sonic were together!" I blushed. Silver suddenly smiled and whispered. "What happened?"

"Well me and Sonic kissed….well made out in an empty classroom for 2 hours!"

"Oh my god! I knew you would totally hit it off!"

"But you looked angry about this." Silver gave me a wink.

"I've been on your side all the time, I know you and Sonic would be great together."

"Thanks."

"No probs!"

The bell rang! Silver and me walked out of the room talking.

"I asked him out. We going to Santa Monica on Saturday." I said proudly.

"Wow! Make sure you don't practically have sex on the beach!" I looked at him funny. "I'm only kidding…." He trailed off. We could hear shouting outside. I could see Knuckles and Sonic.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SONIC! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU AND THAT 'SHADOW' GUY GO?" Knuckles shouted. Sonic just stood there looking at his nails.  
>"I'm ain't telling ya! Why the hell d'ya care anyway?" Sonic said looking up slyly. I walked out and Sonic saw me, he winked at me. Knuckles saw him and saw me and he looked like he was going to kill me.<p>

"YOU! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" Knuckles said walking up to me.

"Uh you can. You didn't say 'don't get close to Sonic'." Knuckles pushed me up against the wall.

"DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, KNUCKLES. GET OFF HIM!" Sonic shouted dragging Knuckles away from me. "GET OVER YOURSELF YOU ARE A SELFISH COWARD! WE ARE OVER! OK?" There was silence. "C'mon guys let's go I don't like hanging around cowards like this Knucklehead standing in front of us." Sonic said to Silver and me.

Me, Silver and Sonic walked down the street.

"Are you ok about this, Sonic?" I asked.

"Nope! I am so GLAD that I have broken up with him!" Sonic said smirking at me sexily. "Besides I like you better than Knuckles."

"I wonder if Knuckles will ever learn to love anyone else again?" Silver questioned curiously. "Cuz he looks really depressed!"

"WELL if HE didn't be such a douche all the frikin time I'll still be with him!" Sonic hissed angrily. "Anyway I don't wanna think about him."

We said goodbye to Silver as he lived down a different street to where we were going and then Sonic was the same and we had a long kiss and said goodbye. That was the best day of my life.

I walked in my house feeling fantastic. My mom was talking to someone I didn't recognise in the lounge.

"I remember when we went to that theme park together and Shadow went on that scary ride and ran out in fright do you remember that?"

"Sure that ride was fun." Wait! The only person who came with us was. I walked in the lounge and saw my mom sitting on the couch and someone else was. It was Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chris stood up from the couch. "Hi, Shadow." I stood there in shock. I thought he was embarrassed to be with me, I thought we were done. "I missed you." Still didn't say anything.

"Why don't you go to Shadow's room?" Mom suggested.

"Um ok."

I closed my bedroom door and gazed at him. Chris was looking out of the window. "Are you enjoying living here?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"New York hasn't been the same without you."

"Does everyone miss me at school." Chris smiled.

"Of course you were very popular."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were!"

"Why are you here, Chris? I thought we were over." I blurted out. Chris smiled at me.

"We were never done I thought we just misunderstood."

"You were always embarrassed to be around me! We never did anything romantic we just sat at my house playing video games and saying we were going out." Tears were welling up in my eyes. "I didn't want a boyfriend relationship to be like that!"

"Shadow I never knew you felt this way I thought you was embarrassed to be with me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I really loved you, Shadow. I would never be embarrassed to be with you." Chris got closer to me. I don't know what to really do. A few seconds later our lips locked. I really loved Chris too, so I just went with it. Minutes later we were kissing on the bed and Chris was putting his hand in my school trousers and was carefully unzipping them. I just couldn't do this, not with Sonic in my life now.

"Chris." I said sitting up. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

"Why not? We love each other."

"Chris, I've met someone else."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Sonic."

"Is he fit?"  
>"Yeah!"<p>

"Fitter than me?" We laughed.

"Nah, your both the same." I held his hands. "I'm sorry. Can we be friends?" Chris grinned.

"Yeah of course! You thought we never gonna speak again."

"Well yeah."

"Never, Shadow! Are you dating yet?"

"Yeah we going to Santa Monica beach on Saturday." I said pleased with myself. I'm going out with the most hottest, sexiest boy in school.

"Well I'm staying here for a week so maybe I could help you out?"

"Yeah cool."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" I told him about what happened today and about Knuckles.

"And Sonic has had sex with loads of really hot guys and now he's going out with a nerd and he might not be attracted to me."

"Are you kidding why would he say yes to you then?"

"Because he feels sorry for me."

"Shadow! Sonic was the one who kissed _you_, he was leading _you_ on, and he wanted to be in a relationship with _you_. And you're not a nerd, Shadow."

"Thanks."

"Well I have to go back to the hotel my parents are gonna go mental."

"Why are you here in Los Angeles?"

"Because we might be moving here aswell."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah but we're not sure yet."

"That's so exciting we can see each other all the time!"

"I hope we do move here cause as I said New York is not the same. And I could do with some sunshine." They laughed.

"You could come to my school. There are loads of hot guys here."

"Yeah I'll try."

"Well I'll see you soon."

"Ok see you." Chris left the room. I'm too happy about going out with Sonic that I've forgotten what me and Chris were going to do a second ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's the day of the date and I'm not sure Sonic will show up, yesterday was hectic. Knuckles was staring at Sonic all day. He did look sexy because he had a haircut. I think everyone was drooling at him. But he's MINE ha ha. At lunchtime Knuckles came up when Sonic and me was in some serious tonguing Knuckles said.

"Hey I heard you too have a date tomorrow." Sonic and me pulled away.

"Well." Sonic said wiping away some saliva. "You know now don't ya."

"Well I'm coming to say that I have a date now."

"Oh really with who?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Jet." Sonic threw back his head and laughed. "Oh my god are you kidding me?"

"Why would I be kidding." Sonic and Knuckles stared at each other for a long time and Sonic got up and walked over to Jet who was talking to some of Sonic's friends.

"Jet, what's going on?" A smile crept on Jet's face.

"Well, Knuckles asked me out."

"Told ya!" Sonic shoved Knuckles against the wall violently.

"Don't you dare hurt Jet, do you hear me?" he whispered.

"Ok I hear you I won't." Sonic let go off Knuckles.

"Good. Cuz if you don't." Sonic walked off. Knuckles violently grabbed Sonic's shoulder and turned him around to face him. "What do you mean if I do hurt Jet? Are you gonna hurt me?"

Sonic smirked.

"Do you wanna fight me now or something?" Everyone was starting to watch. "Jet doesn't deserve someone like you, he deserves better." Jet ran up to Sonic and Knuckles.

"You guys we don't need to fight over this." They were ignoring him.

"Well Shadow doesn't deserve someone as desperate as you. I mean look at you; you always think you're a babe magnet. Well let me tell you something, Big Head! You may have the looks and personality but you don't have courage."

"Courage?"

"Yep." Sonic chuckled.

"You do like to talk an assload of shit don't ya? You obviously don't know what courage is."

"I do I could hit you right now, shorty."

"All right hit me! Hit me!" Knuckles hesitated and tried to punch Sonic. But Sonic ducked and pushed Knuckles violently so he hit the wall really hard. He moaned in pain.

"SONIC STOP!" Jet shouted desperately. But Knuckles recovered and pushed Sonic on the floor and violently started to kick him. Everyone was chanting. Then Sonic grabbed Knuckles leg and yanked it. So Knuckles fell on the floor hitting his head. Knuckles kicked Sonic in the face really hard. Sonic covered his face with his hands. Knuckles stopped and held Sonic.

"Are you ok, Sonic?" The teachers ran out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Knuckles was still staring at Sonic and was gently trying to pull his hands away from his face.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Sonic shouted.

"What happened Knuckles?" One of the teachers asked.

"I..I…kicked Sonic in the face." He said quietly.

"Richard get the first aid kit."

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sonic sobbed.

"Sonic pull your hands away."

"NO!"

"Sonic please no one else won't see." Sonic slowly pulled his hands away so the teacher can see.

"Alright. Sonic it's not as bad as you think."

"Not bad? I'm ugly now!" Sonic sobbed.

"Sonic always cries when he thinks he looks ugly." Jet murmured to me.

"Sonic get up and come with me into the medical room."

"NO! EVERYONE WILL SEE ME!"

"Cover your face as we walk then." Sonic got up slowly with his face covered and walked with the teacher to the medical room.

Knuckles was still on the floor.

"Well done, Knuckles! I hope you're happy! You won!" Silver angrily. He turned to Jet. "Are you sure you wanna go out with him?"

"He might have changed after this fight. We still going to Zack's on Saturday?" Knuckles nodded looking grateful. Silver scoffed in disgust and walked off. Tails ran up to me

"Whoa! Was that quite a fight or what?" Tails said amazed.

"Hmm." I said.

"What happened to Sonic?"  
>"He got kicked in the face by Knuckles."<p>

"Ouch that's gonna leave a big bruise. Sonic's gonna be crying for weeks let me warn you. If something like that happens to him good luck handling a crying boyfriend."

"It's his weakness." Jet said. 'I don't really think he's gonna come to your date tomorrow, Shads. Not with a appearance injury like that."

"It might not be that bad." I questioned.

"Mabye. He must seriously like you if he shows up."

I'm sitting in my room now. It's two hours before the date. Sonic hasn't called me yet.

'He must seriously like you if he shows up.' I thought.

It's noon and I'm standing on Santa Monica pier, it's really hot today. And the pier is really busy. "Mabye he isn't coming." I thought. I walked away disappointed.

"Shadow! Wait up!" I heard the voice I adored. It was Sonic! I turned around and saw him running up to me, Sonic's injury wasn't bad at all because you couldn't see anything!

"Hey!" he said panting.

"Hi! I thought you weren't coming." I said sounding relived.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would come or I would of called you duh!" Sonic was wearing a white tank top, baggy shorts and an illustrated baseball cap. He looked HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! "Well shall we?"

"Yeah." We linked arms and walked in the pier.

"Ha ha Shadow you totally messed up that throw!"

"I know and everyone was watching me!" Sonic and me came out of the pier holding big toys that we won. Sonic walked up to a mother and a little girl who was admiring the pier.

"I wish I could have a go and win a big teddy, mommy." The little girl said.

"I'm sorry maybe when I get a job." The mum said sadly looking at her daughter.

"Excuse me!" Sonic said politely. He kneeled down to the little girl. "Hi I won a big teddy back in the pier and I think I'm a bit too old for this, would you like to have it." The girl's face lit up.

"Yes please, sir."

"Here. Look after him." Sonic handed the teddy to her.

"Thank you Thank you!" The girl screamed jumping up and down hugging the teddy.

"Thank you so much! You have a big heart!" The mum said.

"You're welcome. Bye!"

"Bye bye!" The girl screamed happily.

Sonic noticed that I had a teddy.

"Do you wanna give that away?"

"I was gonna give it to my baby cousin."

"Aw that's cute. How old is he?"

"13 months."  
>We walked on the beach and sat on a quiet spot.<p>

"It's soooo hot! Omg I'm gonna melt."

"Because you are hot." Sonic looked at me confused and then he realised what I meant and blushed.

"Oh whatever, Shads."

"I don't know why you were crying yesterday, you look fine."

"Yeah! Because luckily I have a fringe!" he pointed at it sarcastically.

"Show me."

"Um I don't really wanna show anyone."

"Please, Sonic."

Sonic hesitated and lifted his fringe. There was a quite a big purple bruise slightly above his right eyebrow.

"Oh."

"See! Now you don't like me anymore cuz I'm ugly!" Tears were welling up in Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic I like you a lot. And one little bruise is gonna stop me from liking you."

"Little? Little? It's massive! I can't go to school on Monday, I can't!" Sonic started crying on my legs. Great how am I supposed to handle someone when they're crying? All I could do was rub his back and wait for him to calm down.

Minutes later I said, "Sonic, I don't think Knuckles was meant.."

"To kick me in my face! I think he was!" He mumbled through my legs.

"Sonic seriously, you can't even notice that there's a bruise."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better!"

"I'm not I'm speaking the truth! Honest!" Sonic looked up at me.

"Do you really think I look okay?"

"You look beautiful." Sonic grinned. I pulled in for a quick kiss.

"Shadow, you're amazing." He whispered and then he kissed me and then it turned into brilliant snogging. Professionally he put his hand down my jeans and rubbed my parts. I moaned.

'Sonic, you're making me wanna pee, stop!" He stopped and we laughed.

"Soz, just wanna know what down there felt like." He said seductively.

"Well you'll find out soon." Sonic laughed sexily.  
>"Soon? What about now?"<p>

"Behave!" We laughed and pulled in for another long kiss. "I think we should get going. I said I'd be back at 3. My family are throwing a big BBQ."

"I'm going to my boring house." Sonic said. My mum's car pulled up.

"Well that's my mum."  
>"I won't give you a goodbye kiss then." I grabbed Sonic and gave him a big kiss.<p>

"Don't be ridiculous." I said. Sonic blushed.

"Well see ya then." He whispered.

"See you on Monday." Sonic gave me a quick wink and ran up a grassy hill to a block of expensive looking apartments, that's where he lived. I felt kinda jealous because we live in a three-bedroom bungalow in a decent neighbourhood. The kids that live nearby give me dirty looks so they is no point of making friends with anyone there. Sonic doesn't have to worry about those things and I bet he has loads of rooms and loads of modern, sexy looking furniture and loads of space and maids. He's so lucky.

I made my way home and again, Chris was there.

"Hey, there!" Chris greeted.

"Why don't you ever leave me alone!" I joked.

"Well, I'm going back to New York tomorrow."

"Really? You haven't been here that long!" I said disappointed, I wanted to tell him about my date with Sonic. "Do you know if you're coming here?"

"I'm happy to say that we are moving here in two weeks!"

"Two weeks!" I don't know what I was thinking but I gave Chris a big bear hug.

"Arrgh! Shads can't breath!" Chris gasped.

"Sorry! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah so am I!"  
>"Are you coming to my school?"<p>

"We're not sure about that. You'll have to see!"

"I can't wait I'll introduce you to my good friends, Silver, Tails, Jet and I show you who that Knuckles guy is. And I'll introduce you to Sonic. We can be best friends!"

"Of course! And you sounding like a girl 'cause you're squealing!"

"Oh sorry getting a bit carried away!"

"Ha ha well I have to go. See you in two weeks!"

"See you soon!" And he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two weeks have passed, nothing much happened during that time. Knuckles and Sonic have to stay away from each other for a while until they both think they're ready to apologize to each other. Which is not happening. Knuckles has tried sooooooooooooooooo hard to apologize to him since the forehead accident, but Sonic either ignored him or avoided him. Jet has even tried to talk to Sonic, but Sonic would just boom at him "It's not any of your business! HE ruined my forehead and there's nothing you can do about it! You're only doing this because you're going out with him! Just stay out of it!" Jet always looks at me when he says this, thinking I could do something about it. I just shrugged my shoulders. Why should I get involved it's none of my business aswell. On Monday I waited outside for a bit to see if Chris would come, but I couldn't see him. So I assumed he wasn't accepted here. Disappointed, I walked inside. First lesson was Geography and I sadly sat next to Sonic.

"What's up, baby?" Sonic asked, touching my arm.

"I really thought Chris was coming I guess I got my hopes up, again!"

"Aw don't worry." He kissed me softly on the cheek, "He'll come." He whispered. I wished Sonic wouldn't so positive all the time; we go through negative times as well. 5 minutes went by and the class got settled and the teacher started his lecture but then the door and the sand-coloured hedgehog that I know for so long stepped in, Chris.

"Chris!" I shouted, I just realised I was in a lesson and everyone giggled at me.

"This is Chris, the new kid." The headmaster informed. "We haven't had time to pick him a buddy so you can decide." My hand shot straight up.

"Well Shadow looks so eager. We'll have him."

"Do you want me to move?" Sonic asked.

"No you don't have to."

"I insist." He kissed me tenderly on the lips and moved over to where one of his friends was sitting. The class started to 'ooh' at us. Knuckles sadly bowed his head and stared at the page on his exercise book. Chris walked over, smirking at me.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He whispered.

"Yes. I thought you weren't coming."

"I so passed that test, Shads. It was easy!" He looked at his other classmates. "Who's Knuckles, then?" I secretly pointed to the red echidna whose head was still bowed down. "He looks a bit sad."

"It's a long story, Chris. I'll tell you later." The lesson went by and I was telling about what happens in this school.

"We're having a swimming lesson today." Sonic immediately whipped around.

"Who said we're going swimming? No-one told me about swimming!"

"Sonic we got a letter saying we were doing swimming lessons." Silver informed.

"Was that what it said? I thought it was random shit."

"SONIC MIND YOUR MOUTH!"

"Alright sorry! Take a chill pill!"

"GET OUT SORT OUT YOUR ATTITUDE AND COME BACK IN THE CLASSROOM!"

"Ugh!" Sonic rolled his eyes and stridden out of the classroom and the teacher slammed the door after him.

"I don't know what you in see in him, Shadow." He said to me. I see loads of things in him that's why I love him. Sonic was pulling faces through the window and the class was giggling but then there was a broad-minded figure outside accompanying Sonic.

"Good Morning, Sonikku. The day has barely started and you're sent out of a classroom."

"Well no-one understands a loudmouth jerk."

"I know but everyone has to put up with someone like that, they'll get over it."

"Say that to my teacher then!" Sonic said losing his temper.

"You know I can't do that, Sonikku."  
>"My name is Sonic!"<p>

"I'm calling you Sonikku!"

"Sonikku's such a sad name!"

"Well that's a shame I'm calling you, Sonikku!"

"Just get lost!"

"Sonikku! You don't want to get an alert!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Sonikku!" Mr. Richard snatched the planner out of Sonic's hand.

"Why is the world always against me?" He asked curiously.

"Because of your attitude. Have a good day!" And he walked off.

Sonic chucked his planner at the wall. The teacher looked at the door.

"I think I'll bring him back in before he makes a scene." He opened the door and Sonic stormed through.

"I hate that teacher!" He muttered and sat down.

"I hope you learnt your lesson and you'll be quiet." Sonic was quiet for the rest of the lesson talking to his friend. The bell rang and Chris and me walked out of the classroom.

"What's the next lesson, Shads?" Chris asked.

"Uh Maths."

We walked in the classroom in the same time as Sonic. He gave me a dirty look.

"If ya wanna go and avoid me then just say." He said to me. And sat down next to someone else.

"Sonic, I didn't know you wanted to wait for me!" I said quickly.

"Great!" I said to Chris, "Now he's cross with me now."

"He is your boyfriend you don't leave him you know!" We sat down together. For most of the lesson we were talking about what happening at their old school before Chris left. "Everyone was going crazy!"  
>"Even the girls?"<p>

"Oh god! Those girls wouldn't leave me alone!"

" I bet anyone didn't say a word that I was living there, as well."

"They did! I told everyone about us before I left."

"What?" I said it quite loud and everyone was looking at me. Sonic gave me a funny look and rolled his eyes and looked to the front.

"Not so loud!"

"Sorry I just can't believe you told everyone about us!"

"Well I couldn't keep it a secret I wanted to tell everyone, so those girls wouldn't try and stalk me when I'm here."

"Don't be so ridiculous!"

"What! They might." We laughed.

"Shadow! Since you're too busy giving the new kid attention, why don't you come up and solve this equation." The teacher boomed at me. I quickly got out of my seat and walked to the board.

"3x - 4y + 7x=" I thought in my head. "Oh god what's the answer to this!"

"Is this unsolvable?" Everyone looked at each other and laughed. Sonic didn't, he winked at me. I realised he had something on his paper really big. He was giving me the answer.

"Um 7x – 4y?" I answered.

"Well done, Shads!" Sonic was supposed to be cross with me but he saved my life! Oh I love him so much! When the lesson ended I gave Sonic a big hug.

"Thank you!"

"You looked like you needed it!"

"You're not mad at me are you? I'm sorry!"

"I was being a jealous douche, I'm the one who should be apologizing!" He said cheerfully.

"Should we get something to eat then?" He said.

"Ok. Oh I forgot, Sonic. This is Chris." Sonic looked at Chris and smiled.

"Hiya, Chris. Another New York kid! We can be the NYC Boyz!"

"We should!"

"But what about Jet, Silver, Tails?"

"I know, Shads! I meant us three!"

"Oh right."

"Can we please get something to eat? I'm gonna die!" We walked to the cafeteria. And Chris informed Sonic that a lot of things have changed in New York.

"When did you live there?"

"About 5 years ago."

"Do you remember the Grandville Shopping Mall in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, my mom dragged me there all the time!"

"It's shut down!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"They were bankrupt."

"How can a popular shopping mall be bankrupt?"

"Dunno."

"That's so not cool that Mall was the best!" They walked over to where Silver and Tails were sitting.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you guys!" Sonic said walking to the queue. Knuckles walked over to us.

"Where's Sonic?" he said quickly.

"Um I don't think you should talk to Sonic, Knuckles. I think you should wait a while."

"I can't wait I gotta talk to him now! And he fucking hates me! You guys have gotta help me!" Knuckles said sitting down. He turned to Chris. "Hey I'm Knuckles." He said calmly to Chris.

"How you doin?" Chris greeted.

"Have you tried everything?" Silver suggested.

"I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING, SILVER! AND HE WON'T BUDGE!" Knuckles said sounding frustrated. "Sorry, Silv. Didn't mean to shout at you, it's just that he's so stubborn he's always been like this. This is a warning to all of you, guys. DON'T GET IN HIS BAD BOOKS YOU'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT!"

"We hear you, we totally understand. But you shouldn't have."

"Kicked him in the face I know! I don't know what was goin through my head, trust me!"

'Well all I can say is you have guts! All Sonic worries about is his face."

"He's one of the hottest guy in world! Why wouldn't he want to worry about his face!" Sonic came back with chips and gave a cold stare at Knuckles.

"Why are you here?" He said coldly.

"I was talking to your friends."

"Well you can leave."  
>"Sonic, please."<br>"GO!" Sonic boomed. Knuckles slowly got up and walked past Sonic giving him a very sad look.

"Why won't you forgive him?" I finally asked.

"Because, Shadow. He ruined my face!" He said as he sat down where Knuckles was sitting.

"Your face is fine. I told you on our date that you look beautiful. Don't you trust me." Sonic hesitated.

"I do."

"Well you have to trust me and say you're beautiful." I saw Silver shaking his head at me like I did the wrong move. I did, because Sonic shook his head and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"That went well." Jet said sarcastically.

"YOU were the one who wanted me to say something to him!" I said annoyed. Great! I upset my boyfriend TWICE

this week!

"Shads, you NEVER EVER tell him to say that he is beautiful EVER! He has low self esteem cause he was bullied in Freshman year by really jealous people saying he was ugly and horrible things like that. The bullying stopped and he got really popular after that, but he still thinks he's ugly so don't do that again."

"Wow. I didn't know he got bullied."

"Oh yeah, don't you think people are gonna be jealous of his looks, popularity with kids and where he comes from?"

"Are the people who bullied him still here?"

"Yeah, but Sonic's cousin talked to them outside of school and threatened to kill them if they see Sonic coming back home crying again. Sonic's cousin is really, really gangster, trust me."

"I'd love to meet him!" Chris said, everyone looked at him. "What? He sounds cool!"

Three hours later and it's our first swimming lesson. Everyone was nervous in the changing room, but no one was nervous as Sonic.

"OH MY GOD! I'm gonna frikin drown I tell ya now!" Sonic has such a fantastic body, he has a six-pack! I don't know why he has low self esteem. I should be having the low self-esteem I have nothing on me, which was really embarrassing because everyone had some pack on their chest even Chris! I blushed when I saw his. Knuckles is the best one, with Sonic second, then Chris third. Everyone lined up nervously staring at the 30m pool.

"Can anyone swim?" Only Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Chris and me put our hand up.

"Is there anyone who just cannot swim at all?" Sonic shot his hand straight up, everyone giggled.

"Why are you giggling for? It ain't funny!"

"I know it's not funny and very ridiculous that a sixteen year old boy does not know how to swim." Sonic tutted and looked away, muttering. Everyone laughed.

"Well everyone else can get in the pool and I'll have to teach Sonic how to do the basics."

"Oh for god's sake! I ain't goin in there!"

"You will!"  
>"I'm gonna drown, man!"<p>

"Sonic! If you defy me you'll get a demerit and a detention." Sonic hesitated and stepped into the shallow end.

"Sonic get more deeper into the water." He slowly walked deeper into the water and out of nowhere he disappeared into the water.

"Sonic! Sonic!" The teacher was starting to panic, but before he pulled himself together and jumps in. A flash of red bolted straight to the water.

"Knuckles! Come back here!" Knuckles dived underwater and two heads came back up. Sonic was gasping and coughing for air, Knuckles took Sonic to the side, and the teacher and the class ran over to them.

"Are you okay, Sonic?"

"Why..why did you make me go deeper?" he panted.

"I thought you were a bit too tall for the shallow end. I'm very proud of you, Knuckles. You saved Sonic's life." Sonic stared at Knuckles in shock. First aid ran in and took Sonic away to hospital to have check on him just incase he got unconscious. Everyone was applauded as Knuckles who got out of the water.

"Thank you, Knuckles you saved my best friend's life." Jet said and kissed him on the lips. Everyone was cheering at the couple whose were in a lip lock.

"This school is awesome!" Chris said amazed standing next to me.

"It is isn't it, better than our old school?"

"Definitely, no girls!" We laughed. It was the end of school, thank god! As I walked out of the school, Chris ran to me.

"What are you doing at this moment?"

"I'm going to see Sonic, he texting me, begging me to come to the hospital 'cause he's all alone."

"Do you need some company?" He said.

"Yeah sure." We catched a bus to the hospital and they were people rushing all over the place it was very busy. We got to the room Sonic was in and Sonic jumped out of bed and practically squeezed me to death. Looks like the first aid brought his clothes with them because he was wearing his uniform.

"Ah! I can't breath!" Sonic ignored me.

"I'm so glad you're here, Shads! I'm dying in this hospital there's nothing to do!"

"We're here now so could you please let go of me!" Sonic finally let go.

"I thought your family would be here."

"My parents are at a very important court case and my siblings are on a school trip and my cousin is." Sonic lowered his voice, "Doing some business."

"Is it true that your cousin is a gangster?" Chris asked curiously. I elbowed him hard. "Ow!"

"Hell yeah he scares me sometimes but he's like a bro to me!"

"Does he do drugs?"

"Nope he's a healthy gangster." Sonic smiled innocently.

"Are you thinking of becoming one?"

"Nah! Ain't my thing! I'm being a record label owner! Bringing in the cash!"

"Nice job!" I said.

"I'm being a superstar football player! What do you wanna be, Shads?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought of it."

"Oh come on! You gotta have some idea what you wanna do."

"We only somophores, Chris! I have time!"

"I think you'd be good at acting." Sonic said sweetly. "You seem to do it all the time."

"You really think?" Sonic walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course I do!" He kissed me and then I kissed him and then we started kissing more.

"Gross! I can't stand watching people make out right in front of me, get a room." Sonic broke away from me.

"I have got a room!" And carried on kissing me.

"Well I'm going to get something to drink and I hope you break away from each other when I come back." He gave a wink and walked out. We were kissing more and more passionately and we accidentally fell on the bed but we were still kissing. But Sonic broke away.

"What's wrong." I whispered.

"When are we gonna have sex?" I nearly choked.

"Um….I don't know."

"Shadow I can't take it anymore! I really wanna do it."

"What now?" I couldn't breath.

"I wish!" He whispered seductively.

"I just don't think I'm ready yet."

"You said that last time! Shads I'm dying for you, you're so irresistible." He started kissing my neck. I tried to talk but moans of pleasure came out instead.

"I'm sorry, Sonic but…but oh Sonic please don't do this to me you making me feel so guilty." I moaned. Then Chris came in.

"Whoa I know you guys are dying to have sex but not in a hospital, respect the public!"

"We weren't gonna have sex!" I said annoyed, getting off the bed.

"Alright! No need to be defensive!" The nurse walked in and smiled at us.

"You can go now, Sonic. You're fine and no conditions were found."

"Great! Thanks!" Sonic jumped straight out of the bed and ran for his jacket.

"I guess we should go home then guys." Chris said.

"Yeah." I agreed. I looked at Sonic, who looked a little bit annoyed that he had to wait I walked up to him took out my hand to him and Sonic reluctantly took my hand and we walked out together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was getting closer and closer to the big party at Santa Monica beach and everyone was already starting to ask people out as their dates to the party. Sonic asked me out on our first date so I already had mine, Knuckles asked Jet and he said yes, Tails and Silver are both straight so they've asked girls outside of school. Tails asked a girl called Cream and Silver asked a girl called Amy. But Chris tried chatting up guys but no of them seemed interested or was already taken.

"Great now what am I gonna do, everyone is taken!" Chris said annoyed at lunch.

"Don't worry." I said munching a sandwich, "You'll find someone I mean who wouldn't want to go out with a hot guy like you!"

"Shadow! The party is in three weeks!" Knuckles was walking by.

"Knuckles wait!" Sonic said scurrying out of his seat.

"Hey Sonic, I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Well I'm talking to you now, after what you did on Monday."

"Aw that was nothing." Sonic kissed Knuckles on the cheek.

"Thank you." Knuckles looked hypnotised. Sonic's kisses were always hypnotising.

"No problem." Sonic smiled at him and ran off.

"And I'm sorry for what I said to you. You're not that desperate!" Knuckles shouted.

"I know you didn't mean it, no need to apologize, Knux!"

It was English and everyone grabbed his or her seats.

"Sonic sit at the front please?" The teacher said calmly.

"My new best buddy!" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Well class I've been thinking. You lot have been so well behaved for the past few weeks so I planned a trip for us." Everyone whispered.

"I thought we could leave Los Angeles for a while and check out San Francisco!" Everyone started whispering excitedly.

"I know this is very exciting but we since we're staying there for a few days I need to have parent's permission first." She said handing out letters to everyone.

"Where are we going during this trip?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh loads of places, Sonic. Be sure to bring your cameras."

"I can't wait!" I said to Chris.

"Oh when we stay at the hotel it'll be two people sharing per room. And I've sorted your roommates:

Knuckles and Silver,

Jet and Vector,

Chris and Tails," She read a few more names,

"And finally Shadow and Sonic."

"Ohhhhhh!" The class screamed. "They gonna having sex in there all the time!" Sonic looked irritated. He was always used to being known for having sex with his boyfriend and now he has to wait around until I'm ready. I feel a bit selfish of what I'm doing. When the lesson ended, Sonic rushed out of the classroom,

"Well? Are you gonna have sex with him in San Francisco?" Chris asked cheekily.

"NO! I'm not ready!" I said trying to hide the fact that I was crying inside.

"Well, you better hurry up, he doesn't look like he'll last long."  
>"What do you mean by that?"<p>

"Well, you know! He might….cheat on you. Have sex with a guy that's always ready to have sex. That's what he wants doesn't he? I'm not trying to make you ready for it. I'm just saying you should hurry up." I'm gonna die, seriously.

At the end of school I sadly walked back to my house. My mom looked up from the TV.

"What's up, honey?"

"Nothing you would understand, mom." I sat down on the sofa next to her.

'Hey! I've been a teenager once! You can tell me anything I won't judge you."

"Well my boyfriend. He…he's the kind of guy who is…you know the sex symbol of my school. And he's dying to have sex with me. But I'm not ready. And I'm worried he might cheat on me." My mom was smiling, why was she smiling?

"Your so desirable aren't you? Shadow if he really loved you, he would wait and will not cheat on you. Besides I don't think he'll cheat on a lovely guy like you!"

"Thanks mom."

"And anyway you're not having sex 'til after you're sixteen! Which will be in two weeks." She squeezed my cheeks. Why do moms do this! I gave her my letter about San Francisco and she's letting me go as one of my birthday treats, typical! I went into my room and someone was on messenger on my laptop it was Silver.

Silver: Hey Shads what was up with you at school?

Shadow: Nothing.

Silver: It's Sonic isn't it? You should be happy that you're sharing a room you'll be alone together. That'll be romantic.

Shadow: Not if you're not ready to have sex.

Silver: There are other things you can do apart from full on sex!

Shadow: Really what?

Silver: Uh you can do sexual stuff that doesn't include sex itself.

Shadow: What's that's suppose to mean?

Silver: Well, I don't really wanna mention it on here. Incase your mom walks in.

Shadow: I don't care! Just tell me!

Silver tells me what I could do but they don't sound that romantic, I mean what's so romantic about rubbing and touching body parts? I find that quite awkward, considering that Sonic has a six-pack and I don't. This is why I don't want to have sex yet, I'm completely emotionally sorted but it's body issues. What would Silver say if I told him this? He might to be able to help me.

Shadow: Look Silver I'll tell you why I don't wanna have sex yet.

Silver: What is it?

Shadow: I worried Sonic will not be attracted to me because I haven't got a six-pack like he has.

Silver: Hahaha WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT THAT?

Great he's gonna make a deal out of this now.

Shadow: err

Silver: Shads, Sonic LOVES you SOOOO much. He will never stop talking about you. When we plan something he always asks if you'll like to come or if you're ok about it. That's why I always ask on day outs with us guys because Sonic wants to make sure you're ok about it. He NEVER did that to Knuckles. And he won't stop going on about how much he wants to have sex with you, seriously he's DYING! So don't worry about that!

Shadow: Is he really like that?

Silver: YEAH! He said that you're the best boyfriend EVER!

I'm really touched, I'm actually crying. I never knew he felt this way about me.

Shadow: Wow

Silver: It's cool isn't it, I hope you're not worried now and you'll go and have sex with him now?

Shadow: I don't know about now but you shortened down the waiting time for him. Thanks.

Silver: No probs! Look I gotta go, see ya at school on Monday!

Shadow: See ya.

Oh great it's the weekend, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't see Sonic because he's on a family trip. Silver is going to New Jersey. And Chris is going to New York to see family.

It's Saturday and I'm staying in bed. There's nothing to do. It's really hot outside and the sunrays are going through the windows right in my face. It's really uncomfortable so I got out and sat down and watched TV.

"What are you doing sitting on the couch on a day like this." Mom snapped.

"I'm bored." I grumbled.

"Well go out! You lazy dog!" My mom screamed at me. "And you can drop off your sister at the shopping mall where she's meeting up with her friends. She's more social unlike my son!"

After getting kicked out of my house I have to take my annoying sister, Maria to her meeting point.

"So, have you got a boyfriend?" Maria asked.

"It's none of your business!" I replied bitterly.

"Alright! Geez!" We walked past a basketball court and saw a group of teenagers playing basketball. I realised that Knuckles was playing with them. I don't want him to see me with my little sis.

"Maria could you move a bit faster?"

"No! I don't want to ruin my shoes!" Maria answered loudly. The group of teens turned around and they saw my sis and me. Great.

"Hey Shadow!" Knuckles shouted. "Wanna come play?" Knuckles was asking me to play with him?

"Um I'm dropping off my sister somewhere!"

'Well after you done that come and play!"

"Uh ok!" I squeaked.

"Who are they?" Maria questioned.

"Some guys from my school."

"That red echidna is hot!"

"That's Knuckles." I dropped Maria off. They were a group of girls who cared too much about how they looked. And when they saw me they were giggling and whispering and smiling at me. I'm SOO glad I'm gay, seriously girls are so annoying. I ran back to the court and they were waiting for me.

"Hey Shads we were waiting for ya."

"I can tell." I felt so adequate because the group of good-looking guys, Knuckles was with, were wearing baseball caps and white vests and baggy jeans. I was wearing a top with short sleeves and shorts. I didn't look 'street' at all.

"Do ya know how to play basketball?"

"Yeah I used to play with my friends in New York." I said this to try and impress the boys, but they didn't look interested.

"Ok let's play guys." The boys stood up and gathered around Knuckles.

"Could some of you join, Shads?" The boys looked at each other and some of guys hesitantly joined me.

"Lets play!" Knuckles ran to our goal with the ball, but one of my team-mates snatched the ball and passed to another team-mate. We played for 3 minutes and none of the guys passed it to me, it was really embarrassing. Suddenly one of my teammates with the ball was surrounded by the opponents and chucked the ball at me. I catched it and tried to shoot because I was very close to the goal and I scored. All the guys ran up to me and started cheering at me and giving pats on the back. It felt good to be appreciated especially when you have been standing around not getting the passed at me!

"Nice!" Knuckles congratulated giving me a high five. "You're pretty good!"

"Thanks!"

"You should come and try for the basketball team!"

"I thought it's too late?"

"You can be the exception, because someone dropped out of the team and we need someone to fill in."

"I haven't got a six-pack or anything." Knuckles roared with laughter.

"Are you really worrying about something so ridiculous? Who cares if you haven't got a six-pack! Anyway if you want one just exercise!" I felt humiliated and bowed my head down looking at the ground. Knuckles put his hand on my shoulder. "We really need someone like you, Shadow. Please?" If I joined the basketball team I can really prove to everyone that I'm not a geek and Sonic would be proud of me 'cause I know he's not happy with me at the moment.

"Alright! I'll do it!"

"Great! You're gonna make everyone at Trinity High so proud!"

After a few games of basketball, I decided to go home and tell my friends about what happened. I don't want to tell Sonic, I want it to be secret from him because he's part of the basketball team as well.

"What? He asked you to join the basketball team? Did you say yes?" Chris screamed down the phone.

"Yeah." I replied.

"WOW! I can't believe you're joining the basketball team! Let me warn you, you better not get in the bad books cause those boys are pretty violent sometimes."

"I know they are I've seen it on TV and remember we used to live in New York City?"

"Right. So you better exercise."  
>"You saying I'm not healthy."<p>

"Yes, you eat loads of rubbish every day and then sit around watching TV your lucky you're not overweight!"

"Whatever!"

"Do a morning jog on Santa Monica beach I do it every Sunday."

"Fine!"

"Good boy! Well have to go see ya!"

"Bye." I grunted. Chris can be so annoying sometimes!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On Sunday I woke up at 8 and wore jogging bottoms and a top and set out for the jog. I have to say it was really relaxing and I felt great aswell. I think I saw Chris jogging aswell but I was too in it to say hi. I arrived back at home at 10, yes it took me 2 hours and I'm exhausted.

"I'm so proud of you for doing that!" My mom said.

"Thanks it was for my own good." I took a shower and woohoo I'm bored again with nothing to do. I'm too exhausted to play basketball, Sonic's away, Chris is working out, Silver and Tails have gone on a trip together (they asked me to go but I didn't want to go to a forest). I can't think of anything to do. Suddenly Maria busted into my room without my permission.

"Get out of my room!" I shouted chucking a pillow at her.

"Hey! I was gonna be nice!"  
>"Ok what are you gonna say?"<br>"I was gonna say that my friends are coming over and also a group of guys from your year at your school are coming over aswell so get down and socialize!" My heart skipped a beat, they know about me and Sonic being together and they're gonna tell Maria and I haven't exactly told my sis or my dad! Only my mom knows and I made her swear she wouldn't tell anyone!

"How do you know these guys?"

"They're my friend's friends." Oh god.

"But they didn't say they are totally coming?"  
>"Well I don't know for sure if they're coming but it's definite maybe, happy?"<p>

"Yeah." Great my life will be over. My dad wasn't totally pleased when I told him I was gay, as a matter of fact he didn't talk to me for ages. But he liked Chris and he said he's not sure he'll like any other boy than him but if he finds out about Sonic… Mom's always supportive of me and said she didn't care about my sexuality as longs as I'm still the same son she always loved. Maria didn't care either, she said that she always wanted a gay best friend. We're not best friends trust me. She tried to be friends with Chris but that didn't work out either.

The bell rang, I'm just gonna hide in my room until her friends leave I don't need to socialize with them.

"Shadow! Come down and say Hi!" Maria shouted. Great. I slowly walked downstairs and I heard male voices and people laughing. There was one voice that sounded terribly familiar. I walked in.

"This is my brother, Shadow!" OH MY GOD! SILVER AND JET ARE HERE! How does she know these people? The two of them waved, I waved back. Suddenly someone jumped on me.

"Argh!" I screamed.

"Surprise!" the person said happily. I turned around and it was my boyfriend, Sonic.

?

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I know your sis, she's like my sis too." Sonic said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you too know each other?" Maria asked. Sonic read the expressions on my face signalling him not to tell her.  
>"Yeah we're good friends." Sonic said winking at me.<p>

"So I'm guessing you know, Knuckles and Jet then?"

"Yep!" They both chorused. I sat down with Sonic.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY SISTER?" I whispered.

"We all go to the same youth club. I'm surprised you don't go?"

"Well I thought that club was for losers." Sonic chuckled and squeezed my cheek.

"You calling me a loser?"  
>"No I just thought they were going to be losers. Anyway why are you back so early?"<p>

"I was back yesterday morning."

"Shut-up!"

"I was! Sonia became ill so we had to come back to treat her."

"Heard you joined the basketball team." I blushed.

"Yeah."

"That's cool, just make sure I don't thrash you."

"You won't be thrashing me, Sonic."

"Oh you so sure of that."

"Yep, I thrashed Knuckles yesterday."  
>"You were with Knuckles yesterday?"<p>

"Yeah I had nothing to do, I was taking Maria to the mall and then we went past where Knuckles was hanging at and he asked me play so I had to say yes!"

"Is that how you got into the team?"

"Yep!" I said proudly.

"Wow! You are the most awesome person ever!." Sonic said.

We just looked at each other for ages. Someone threw a pillow at the back of Sonic's head so we stopped looking. "Do you mind?"

Stopped staring at each other like lovesick bunnies!" Maria ordered.

"We were playing the staring game and the first one who blinks wins." Sonic lied and everyone believed him except for Silver and Jet of course who just shook their heads at him. "Mabye we should play this game in your room, so we can play this properly and I can win the bet." Sonic said and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

We went into my room I locked the door. I grabbed Sonic and we kissed passionately against the wall. Sonic started kissing my neck and I moaned quietly in pleasure. Thoughts were flowing through my head. 'Should I have sex with him now? There's no time to lose.' So I made the first move and it failed miserably. Sonic backed off.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make the first move on having sex with you, I'm ready now." I tried to say sexily.

"One minute you saying you don't want to and the next minute you want to! And we can't do it now there's people downstairs!"  
>"We can do it quietly." Sonic snorted.<p>

"Yeah you can have sex quietly."

"I was gonna do this now so you wouldn't stop asking me about it!" I said really annoyed.

"Why are you shouting at me?" Sonic said confused.

"I'm not shouting at you! It's stressful!"

"Am I making you stressed?"

"Yes! You're stressing me, I'm always trying to make you happy!"

"Why do you think this is a problem I try to make you happy too!"

"Well you don't make me happy because you're always asking me 'When can we have sex?', 'I want to have sex with you!'. Sex is a very big thing to me!"

"It's not a big deal to me!"  
>"Well you're a whore!" I didn't mean to say this it came out of my mouth. Sonic pushed me violently away from him.<p>

"I'm not a whore!" Sonic shouted at me. He gave me a cold, angry stare and stormed out of my room and out of my house, slamming the door behind him. What have I done. I just collapsed on my bed. Silver ran up to my room.

"What's going on?"

"I called him a whore." I said tears filling my eyes.

"Ouch!" Jet said coming in after Silver. "Are you ok?"

"No!" I said sobbing in my hands. "How could I say something so rude to my boyfriend who already has low self-esteem as it is." Silver sat beside me and rubbed my back, this reminded me when I was comforting Sonic when he was crying on our first date and that made me cry even more.

"I don't think he'll take it too personally. I mean he's been called that loads of times and he doesn't care."  
>"He was probably upset because his own boyfriend said that to him!" I said sobbing so badly. It was so embarrassing crying in front of my friends but for once I didn't care. When Silver and Jet left, I just cried and cried. I never felt so upset. I really really am in love with Sonic and he'll never look at me again. I cried into sleep.<p>

The next morning, I just didn't wanna get out of bed. I couldn't bare to see him. I couldn't. My mom practically had to drag me out of bed. I looked terrible. But miracally I manage to get myself together and go to school. When I arrived, no one seemed to notice anything going on or they would run up to me. Maybe Sonic didn't tell anyone about what happened. But when I arrived at my first lesson, no wonder no one doesn't know, he's not at school. No one knows why he isn't here. The teacher said he was ill, but I doubt it.

At lunch, Knuckles and his group of friends walked up to our table.

"Hey, Shads! Ready for the practice after school?" Crap! I forgot!

"Um yeah."

"Good! And also." He lowered his voice. "You got some guts to say what you said yesterday." How did he know? "See ya guys!" He said and they walked off. Great he knows and I have to do that stupid basketball practice! Life is really sucking at the moment.

After school I got ready for the practice and guess what? Everyone in the team has a six-pack! I can't believe this could this day get any worse! We did some warm ups and Knuckles the captain addressed the team.

"Yo! You guys! We got a new team member, Shadow!" Everyone cheered. "Let's start practicing!" And I have to say, I really enjoyed the practice and I've made friends with the whole team they were really supportive and taught me new moves. I left the practice talking to some guys and they looked they were trying to hit on me and I was really falling for it. Then I saw him, Sonic was sitting in a car outside the school watching the guys hitting on me and me taking it. Knuckles ran to the car and they drove off. I forgotten that their parents are good friends and Sonic's dad picks up him and Knuckles every day after school and they go to Sonic's house. Sonic told me when we were…together. Sonic looked really hurt and didn't look like he cared anyway he just sat there watching. I think we really are over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The party at Santa Monica is in tomorrow. I told Chris about Sonic and me and said we could just go together as friends since nobody seems interested in us. We were going shopping to pick an outfit.

"Now remember we ain't girls so lets not put too much on ourselves we're going to be on a beach." Chris informed me as we entered a shop.

"I know I'm a guy, thanks!"

"Look I know you're upset about Sonic but we're going to enjoy ourselves 'cause we're New York natives and we always have fun!"

"I'm not even sure I wanna go." I said slowly putting a garment down.

"No! Shads, you have to go! You have to show Sonic that you're up for a fight!"

"I don't wanna fight with Sonic!"

"I mean show him that you're not upset about it and he'll be annoyed that you're not upset and will talk to you."

"He's not that kinda guy that does that."

"Well he might have changed since he saw you hitting on other guys."  
>"I was not hitting on other guys!"<p>

"You so are."

"Whatever, I'm gonna leave in a minute!"

"No! No! Look sorry I'll shut up." We shopped in silence and left the shop with an outfit.

"Are you really gonna show up? I'll never forgive you if you don't!"  
>"I will, meet me at my house, ok!"<br>"Ok. Are you sure you're going to enjoy yourself?"

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

Tonight's the night and I don't wanna go. I pretty happy sitting in my room, playing my ps3. But I have to go I don't wanna disappoint Chris so I got myself ready and Chris came over and he ran me over a few things before we set off.

"Shads, you and Sonic will get back together tonight."  
>"No we won't!"<p>

"I have a feeling you will."

"Whatever can we get this over with please!"

"Alright."

We arrived at Santa Monica and it's packed! There are lights hanging from palm trees and the party stretches for miles! It looks really cool! There are security guards leading us to our school's area and I recognised everyone. Knuckles ran up to us.

"Hey! C'mon you're missing the party!" He grabbed our arms and dragged us to where Silver, Tails, Jet, Vector and Espio were sitting. I was kinda enjoying myself probably because I drank 3 cups of hidden beer already.

"Wow, Shads I never knew you were this kind of person." Knuckles said amazed as the others watching drink my fourth cup.

"Well I have to enjoy myself don't I?" I said. I'm not entirely drunk I just feel relaxed. Very relaxed. I actually for the first time started dancing when good music came on. Chris was laughing at me like crazy. But I wasn't embarrassed I just wanted to have a good time and forget about the situation between Sonic and me! But then my enjoyment ended. People were gathering around the entrance, apparently there was a fight.

"Did you hear? Sonic beat the shit out of Daniel!" One guy said to his friend. Daniel…he was one of the guys that flirted with me! Daniel walked in swearing and some of my basketball team mates followed him.

"That fucking bastard!" He shouted. Sonic walked in. He looked !

"Why the fuck are you attacking me?"

"I saw you last week flirting and touching up Shadow! What did you think!"

"Yeah I was flirting with him since he's fit and you've abandoned him!" Sonic pushed Daniel hard on the floor.

"Just fucking stay away from him, ok? Before I do kill you!" And he stormed out, pushing people out of the way.

"Did I tell you that he can get very angry and violent when people mess with him?" Silver asked me smiling.

"He's so ghetto!" Jet said laughing. (Why did Jet just say that?) I don't know why but I felt kind of good because Sonic does care about me. I have to talk to him. I tried to walk to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Chris said.

"I'm talking to Sonic." I replied. I ran out and tried to find Sonic. I saw him he looked like he was leaving. He was kilometres away.

"SONIC!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He stopped and turned around he saw it was me and turned around and carried on walking. I ran as fast as I could and catched up with him.

"Sonic wait why are you walking off?" I said confused.

"Because I don't want to see you." He replied coldly.

"Why?"

"Because, Shadow you just going around flirting with people!"

"You did when you were with Knuckles."

"I never flirted with him he was my cousin!"

"I didn't want to flirt with him."

"Then why didn't you fucking stop him!" He shouted at me kicking a bin over really hard. I wasn't scared of his anger at all.

"Well I thought we were over."

"You thought we were over because I walked off in a huff? You must be the biggest idiot in LA!"

"Why are you getting all worked up about it? Are you hiding something?"  
>"No I'm not hiding anything!" Why was Sonic so angry?<p>

"Sonic." I said walking up to him. "I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry." Sonic looked down. "What are you feeling?"

"I'm feel like I wanna punch you in the face!"

"Why are you like this?"

"I don't know." There's only one thing I could try to get it out of him.  
>"You have some sort of feeling for me that you can't get away from."<p>

"I don't."

"And you don't want people to find about this feeling because you don't want people to think you're some sort of pussy."

"Shut up."

"But you really want to tell me now right to my face to get it off your chest."

"FINE! Shadow I love you." I just stood shocked. I wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

"Um"

"I knew you weren't feeling the same way and that's why I'm angry." He walked off but not quick enough I grabbed his arm and then grabbed his face and kissed him. His body wasn't tense and angry he started to relax I pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too." And kissed again. "We could probably go somewhere quietly where no one will be watching." I teased him.

"We could go to my house no one is there, they're all out." We gave each other naughty looks and ran off to his house.

The next morning after that massive party I arrived at my house. You're probably wondering what Sonic and me were up to but it's none of your business! Sonic is like the sex symbol of the school so you can already imagine what we were up to last night. All I can say is I never knew it was so much fun! I don't know why I didn't do it before.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" Chris shouted down the phone.

"I was with Sonic."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You got back together didn't you?"

"He admitted that he loved me."  
>"Aww that's cute! What were you up to after that?"<br>"Errr…"

"You didn't."

"We did."

"OH-MY-GOD! I KNEW you would pull it off that night!"

"Yeah, yeah you were right!"

"Was he good?"

"He was brilliant."

"What did you do?"

"Now that's none of your business!"  
>"Well you must have done something sexy in there. Wow I'm so proud of you."<p>

"Thanks." He hung up. I was so happy about last night that I realised that I didn't tell my family where I was. I walked into the living room and my dad roared at me

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS WORRIED SICK! FOR SCARING ME LIKE THAT YOU'RE GROUNDED AND YOU WILL NEVER GO TO A PARTY LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Honey, I gave him permission to stay at his friend's house after the party." My mom said. I can't believe she was lying for me.

"Oh ok, well you could have told me. I'm sorry my mistake." He walked upstairs.

"Why did you do that?"

"You looked like you've been up to no good. A guy needs to have his fun." She winked at me and went into the kitchen. My sister came into the living room.

"You look sexed up! What were you doing last night?"

"Nothing." I said quickly and ran to my room. I lied on my bed and gave a joyful sigh. My phone buzzed I picked it up and I got a text from Sonic it said.

Sonic: Yo! Shads u left ur pants here I aint pickin it up!

OMG how embarrassing no wonder it felt weird in my jeans I quickly texted.

Shadow: Sorry I come over and get it!

Sonic: Had to lie to my mom sayin it was my pants. She's washing it.

Sonic's so sweet, why is everyone standing up for me? It's awesome!

Shadow: Thanks for doing that.

Sonic: Well my parents will kill me if they found I was having sex in our house anyways G2G see ya!

Shadow: Bye love you x

Sonic Luv u tooooooo xxxxxxx

I love love love love love love love love love love love him!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

On Monday, Sonic and me were like the talk of the school. Everyone thought we broke up. Everyone kept coming up to our table and said

"Are you and Sonic back together?" A freshman would ask.

"Uh yeah?" I said confused.

"That's good, you're a cute couple." He said and ran off and spread the news with his friends.

"Looks like you're the talk of the school." Chris said.

"Hmm."

"Oh that reminds me where did you go after Sonic left?" Silver asked.

"Haven't you told them, Shadow?" Chris said. He's such a big mouth!

"Umm well we made up and we went over to his house and well…" I said quietly. I don't want this information to be the talk of the school either.

"You had sex!" Silver said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Finally! See was it that bad, no!" He said very pleased with himself.

"Wow, Shads you're lucky." Tails said astonished.

"You'll get the opportunity soon." Chris teased.

"Shut up! I don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing!"

"Whatever you say." Daniel walked over to us.

"Do you know where Sonic is?"

"At a prefect meeting why? Are you giving him a pay back?" I said.

"No I'm apologizing for flirting with you. I liked you and since it looked like you and Sonic broke up I thought it was my chance to make a move. But I guess it backfired into Sonic going mental. I'm sorry Shadow if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's alright don't worry about it." Sonic walked over. Daniel stood up.

"Um could I talk to you for a second?"

"Why? Are you gonna brag about how well you flirted cause I ain't interested!"

"No I'm here to apologize." Sonic smirked.

"This will be interesting."

"Look I didn't know that you and Shadow were that close with each other and I thought you broke up with him so I tried to make a move so no one else would take him. Because you got an attractive boyfriend, Sonic."

"I know." Sonic said not looking interested in his apology.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again! Are we still friends?" Sonic sighed.

"Alright, whatever."

"Thanks." They shook hands.

"Now get lost before I change my mind." He joked. Daniel walked away pretending to look scared. Knuckles ran up to us.

"Are you guys ready for a match?" he said looking very panicky.

"Wha?" Sonic said.

"Some guys sneeked in from Los Angeles Boys School to challenge us to a basketball match!"

"Why don't you tell the teachers?" I asked. Sonic and Knuckles gave me a funny look.

"And let Trinity High have a reputation for being snitches? No way! We never turn down a challenge!" Sonic said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the basketball court where a group of boys in dark red jumpers where all huddled together giving the team snotty looks. When we walked in the boys started whistling at us.

"Find boyfriend number 58, Sonic?" One of the boys asked.

"He's probably had more than that!" The boys started laughing.

"Well at least he had boyfriends at all, not sure about you." I said out of anger. It just came out of my mouth. The leader pushed me.

"Don't go dissin us pretty boy!" He shouted.

"Says the one in the pretty red jumpers." Sonic said walking over to pick up the ball. The leader gave Sonic a dirty look. Sonic came back with the ball.

"Ready to play?" Sonic said. "Since you came crawling over to our school asking for seconds. We have the ball first." The leader walked close to Sonic. He tried to slam it out of Sonic's hand, but Sonic swiftly passed it to Knuckles. Knuckles dodged everyone and shot a goal.

"This is just the beginning." The leader said calmly. The LA boys had it and tried to shoot. When the shot, Sonic grabbed it and dodged everyone and passed it me. Oh god. I was next to the goal and leader was running straight towards me. Help! I just threw it to the goal without even looking at it and I heard cheering. I scored! The LA boys looked really pissed that some sad idiot like me scored a goal. I was so satisfied with myself that one of them slapped the ball away from someone and was about to score a goal. Luckily Sonic saved it again! Sonic is so good at this, I feel turned on watching him. That's weird. Sonic actually risked scoring a goal from the other side of the court. And he scored! And the game's finished and we won by far! All the boys huddled up in a group hugging each other. I joined in as well. The LA boys looked really pissed and walked out of the school in a huff without congratulating us. Wow what sore losers! Sonic and me gave each other a very warm hug.

"Meet me after school." Sonic whispered in my ear.

Silver and Chris congratulated us as well. Chris looked really impressed with me.

"I didn't know you could score a goal?"

"I can do loads of things." I said arrogantly.

"Yeah like fucking guys." I hit him.

"No! Other things apart from sex you idiot!"

At the end of school, I walked out of the building and Sonic was there waiting for me. Sonic grabbed my hand and led me out of the school.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To the beach." He said casually. The beach was quite quiet but there were still loads of tourists. We grabbed a really quiet spot no one was there. We sat down.

"It's nice and warm isn't it?" I said looking at Sonic.

"Yeah I guess so." Sonic was looking thoughtfully up at the sky.

"What are you thinking now?" I asked. Sonic looked at me.

"I'm thinking how lucky I am to have a great boyfriend like you." He leaned in to kiss me. And we kissed more and more passionately on the beach. I'm so glad I moved away from New York. I love living here, being with Sonic.

The End

There will be a sequel! Hope you enjoyed ready this.


End file.
